Blister packages for containing three dimensional items are well known in the art. These packages may be hermetically sealed to enclose various dosages of aspirin tablets, vitamin tablets, other medicaments, and the like. Traditional blister packages, however, have several drawbacks.
One drawback with traditional blister packages is that an individual blister may contain a higher dosage than is required by a consumer. In this case, the consumer may use only that portion of the medicament that represents the correct dosage, but then discard the unused portion of the medicament. The continued practice of discarding unused portions of the medicament becomes costly to the consumer. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a package that enables a consumer to take the required dosage of a medicament and then easily store the unused portion for later use.
Almost every type of package that contains a medicament of the kind described above provides a separate informational sheet regarding the product contained within the package. The informational sheet, however, is often discarded after the first use of the product and, thereafter, cannot be referred to when necessary. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a blister package that enables the user to retain the directions for later reference.
Many blister packages have instructional information printed on the packaging itself. These blister packages, however, do not possess enough space on which all relevant information can be transcribed regarding the product for the consumer to refer to. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a blister package that contains all relevant information regarding the product contained within the blister package to which consumers may refer.
A consumer may be required to maintain a record of the dosages consumed or when dosages are taken. In these cases, the user may have to keep a written log that is separate from the package from which the dosage came from. The user may be inconvenienced by having to maintain the separate log or may lose the log. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a package that enables the user to maintain a written log relating to the usage of the product contained within the package with as little inconvenience as possible.